1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of water ball, and more particularly, to a water ball with water screen design, wherein an ornamental object in the water ball can be prevented from being wetted, with effect of easy assembly and with long using life.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic drawing of the structure of a conventional water ball which has a transparent glass hood 12 disposed at the top of a base 11 and filled with liquid 13 so that the ornamental object 14 at the top of the base 11 is presented in the liquid 13 and creates a dim beauty. However, the using life of the prior art ornamental object 14 is easily decreased after soaked in the liquid 13 for a long period. In order to increase the entertainment effect of the ornamental object 14 and to make the water ball more beautiful, the water ball is normally provided with light 15 on the ornamental object 14 or at the side thereof. However, the light 15 is situated in the water so that the water resistance has to be perfectly ensured; otherwise, a short circuit can lead to cause malfunctions by being wetted. Accordingly, the manufacturing of the prior art water ball 1 is time-wasted and inconvenient. Besides, the ornamental object 14 and the light 15 are soaked in the water for a long period, and it will be easily wetted and oxidized to reduce the using life, even to lead to frequent defects.